


The Pier....again

by Metallica1981



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward Nygma - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gotham, Gothamtv, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Pier, Rescue, fish mooney - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallica1981/pseuds/Metallica1981
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot's end is near, when a very familiar enemy saves him for a reason he himself is not yet ready to accept.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Pier....again

Nygmas POV:

I didn‘t know what I was doing there. There was no rational purpose of me being here. I‘ve had this feeling, a very bad feeling, that urged me to come here. There is medical evidence that what is so often called a gut feeling is actually your mind knowing something that your brain has not yet fully processed. But my mind is different. Logical, rational, and near to perfection. I do not have gut feelings. 

And still I am here. The very spot where I was made. Where I created myself. The place where Edward Nygma died. The place where the Riddler was born. The place where I shot Oswald Cobblepot. I did not hold any sentimental value to this place. Just another bullet shot, another body dropped into the river.

He deserved it. He had to die. A life for a life. Why was i here then? There had to be a reason. I don‘t do things without a rational reason, a plan. Maybe to form a plan for Penguin‘s death? He was supposed to die here long ago. He died for me here long ago. Not that he really meant anything to me. He was a means for a purpose, a powerful ally who got me out of Arkham. So am I here because my subcounsciousness needs this place to plan out Oswald‘s final death? That must be it. That must be the reason why I came here in the first place. 

Fine then. I willed my mind to start working, to start plotting the final death, the end, of Oswald Cobblepot. My nemesis. My enemy. 

Voices. Not in my head. There were people coming towards me. I had to leave now. No need for anyone to meet me here. Too much effort to cover up yet another dead person who had to intrude in my thinking. Still, there was only one way back, and that‘s where the voices were coming from. „Fine“ I muttered angrily under my breath, and climbed behind the trash bins at the side of the dock, hiding. 

Oswalds POV:

Trust. I hate it. You can‘t trust anybody. The only thing that‘s left is pain, and betrayal. I hate to loose. But odds are I am going to loose now. And just maybe, all what‘s left of Oswald Cobblepot will actually die now, and stay dead. 

She found me last night. No idea how she is not dead, but can I really blame her? How was I ever stupid enough to let myself trust her. Trust that she had forgiven me. I know the answer to that. Because I wanted to. I was all alone and I wanted to have a friend so badly I let myself trust Fish Mooney. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Maybe Ed was right after all, and I really am weak because I let myself be led by my emotions.

I walked, a gun in my back, being led somewhere by Fish. „You know, Oswald, we did have our ups and downs, dear“, Fish says. „I think I could have forgiven you after all. But, then again, that was not necessary was it? You‘ve done a good job, umbrellla boy. Built yourself an empire again. Ready for me to take it from you. You truly took my last words by heart didnt you?“. She laughs. 

„YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!“ I scream in her face. But she knows it‘s for nothing. She isn‘t going to pay for this. I will die. Nobody will care. Fish will take over my empire, and in a few years nobody will remember Oswald Cobblepot. Maybe Ed will. He will be pissed he didn‘t get to finish me off himself. I wish I could see him just one more time. Loving Edward Nygma was still the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even though he did not love me back. Even though he hates me now. Even tough I hate him now. He betrayed me . He killed me. But still, there is love for him in me. 

I wanted to die. Stay dead when he shot me. Why would I want to come back to a life where Ed Nygma hates me more than anyone else? But I came back. I planned my revenge on the man who killed me, the man that I now hated. I will never get my revenge now. I will die by the hand of Fish Mooney, and Ed will never pay for what he did to me.  
Oddly, I dont feel angry. I dont feel the hate for Edward Nygma that has burnt in me ever since I came back from the dead. The only thing i now feel for Edward Nygma is love. No hate. No anger. No regret. Just love.

I know where Fish is taking me. I knew the moment we left. She‘s always had a flair for the dramatic. Where I once was supposed to die, I will now die again. „You recognize it, my dear“ Fish asks. „Go. To. Hell. Fish“. „What a temper, my dear Oswald.“ Her body  
guard makes me face her, my back to the river, the exact same spot where I‘ve fallen and died before. Fish points her gun at my head. „Goodbye, Oswald Cobblepot“.

Nygmas POV:

The voices are coming closer. I hear footsteps. 4 people. A woman, three men. I lift my head slightly, to catch a glimpse. Horror sweeps into me as I see who is coming.   
Oswald. Dragged by two of Fish Mooneys‘ Bodyguards. He looks pale, but walks upright with as much dignity as he can. I turn back to hide. How is Fish Mooney still aive? She died. Then again, nobody stays dead in Gotham. And who cares if shes alive – she‘s got Oswlad. Panic is sweeping through my body, my hands are shaking. She is going to kill him. On the very spot where I killed him. 

NO. I cannot let this happen. NO.NO. No. Think, Nygma, think. There is a way out of this. There must be. I turn around again to see Oswald facing Fish, her gun pointed at his head. My body acts without my brain realizing. 

It is instinct. I am fast, and brutal. Shooting the two bodyguards takes not even 2 seconds, then my gun is on Fish Mooney. I stop, only for a second, my brain telling me to spare her life. I don‘t know why. There is no reason why I should not kill her. But my body acts before I know it, knocking her out with the gun. Fish Mooney‘s body slumps to the ground, she probably did not even realize what has happened. I turn to see Oswald staring at me, face blank, full of blunt surprise. 

My brain kicks in again, and I start questioning what the hell I am doing here. Still not able to process what I just did, I point my gun at Oswald. I should kill him. I only knocked out Fish because I have to be the one who has to kill Oswald Cobblepot. Why else would I have just saved his life? It has to be me who kills him. That‘s why I prevented Fish from doing it. Yes, that must be it.

„Ed“, Oswald whispers. „Am I Dead?“. 

That was such an odd question. Of couse not. 

„Oswald“, I try a mischievous smile. I‘m pretty sure I fail. 

„No, you are not dead. Not quite yet“. 

„Ed“ A broad smile spreads across Oswalds face. Not a fake smile, not one of suppressed hatred. A genuine smile. His whole face lights up. 

„Stop it“ I order. He doesn‘t. He just keeps on smiling like the idiot he his. 

„It‘s irritationg, Oswald. Stop“.

„I hoped I‘d see you again, Ed. I prayed to be allowed to see you again one last time. And fate listened.“ Tears of happiness start to stream out of Oswalds‘ eyes.

„Why…How…..Stop this nonsense“. I am irritated. Oswalds behaviour makes no sense. Theres no rational ground for him to be happy. I am going to kill him. Again.

„I am going to kill you Oswald. I am not here to save you.“ I say coldly. This damn idiot will not stop smiling.

„STOP SMILING. NOW. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, OSWALD.“ Anger rises inside of me. How can he have the audacity, the nerve…..

Oswald does not stop smiling. He takes a step towards me.

„STOP“. He doesn‘t stop. He comes nearer until my gun is touching his body, right where his heart lies. I can feel his breath in my face, see the light in his eyes. It’s getting hard to breathe for me. I start panicking again. How dare he, why would he be so stupid, ….

“I WILL KILL YOU“ I scream at him, „I HATE YOU!“.

Oswald stops smiling, finally. I start to get a grip back on myself. 

„I love you, Ed. I always have. I never stopped. Not even when I hated you.“

It’s like he hit me with a truck. I don‘t know what to do. I can‘t think. He has told me about his feelings for me before, but this was different. I can feel it. I can feel his love, pure and absolutely unconditional. It makes me unable to speak. Unable to move. My hand holding the gun is shaking. I have to kill him. Now. 

„You……better…., I swallow, „Do you really want those words to be your last?“ My voice stutters, none of the neutral coldness left.

„Ed…“ . 

„DONT CALL ME ED! I AM THE RIDDLER!“ I try to srceam, but it comes out more like a hoarse whisper. 

„NO, Edward. You will never be the Riddler for me. You are Edward Nygma, the man I love more than anyne else in this world. Just as I am not the Penguin for you, you will never be the Riddler. Not to me“. 

„You are wrong, PENGUIN“, I sneer. Just as the words come out, I feel a coldness creeping into my heart, the distance between my body and Oswalds‘ becoming suddenly unbearable. The feeling must have been obvious in my face. 

„Edward….“, Oswald lifts my chin with his right hand, making me look into his eyes. 

„ Oswald…“ I whisper, my voice full of regret.

„ Yes, Edward,“ Oswald smiles at me. I can‘t explain what I am doing. Or why. I lean in and cover the short distance between my face and Oswald‘s. When my lips touch his, the only thing I feel is him. His lips on mine, his hands cupping my face, his breath on my skin. The only thing i can think of is Oswald. It’s just him. Only him. 

At some point, I must have dropped the gun,because i can feel my hands wrapping around Oswalds waist, pulling him even closer. 

After what seemed like an eternity, we pull apart. I cannot explain. My brain does not function. But deep inside me, I feel something. Something I haven‘t felt in a long time. I don‘t know if it‘s happiness or love. But it’s peaceful. Whatever is happening next, I don‘t care. The only thing that is important is this moment. 

However Oswald will deal with this, however I will deal with this when I am able to function again, it will be fine. Everything will be right. Because this feels right. Maybe the only right thing in my life.

Oswalds POV:

Some part of me always knew I was destined to be with Ed. And Ed was destined to be with me. He might not have accepted it quite yet, but he will get there. We will get there. And together, we are stronger. More powerful. Greater than we could ever be on our own. Oswald Cobblepot isn‘t whole without Edward Nygma. And Edward Nygma isn‘t whole without Oswald Cobblepot. More than who we are, what matters is what we can become. Together. 

And Penguin and the Riddler will return to Gotham.


End file.
